My Fair Larry
by totallyduff
Summary: This story is basically around Larry Slotnik. Lots of different things happen and I guess you can say that Larry moves on in this story..
1. Larry's New Crush

**Author's short word: **Hey guys, hope you guys like this story. I also wrote "The Internet Guy" for So Little Time and "Gordo's Diary" for Lizzie McGuire, so I hope you guys read those fan fictions too. And if I get enough reviews for this story, I'll be writing more chapters. Well, until next time... See ya! xoxo

For Riley, school was usually ruined by Larry Slotnik. But today was different…

Chloe walked along beside Riley. "What's up with you today?" asked Chloe. Riley replied, "Nothing…" Chloe was kind of confused. Nothing? "It isn't 'nothing' Riley! Are you sick or something?" "Umm, no" said Riley. Now Chloe was really confused. She had to help her sister. Well, if she needed it. Chloe walked a bit faster and stopped right in front of Riley. "Stop, we need to talk," said Chloe as Riley stopped walking.

Chloe and Riley sat down on a wooden bench.  
"Are you sure you're not sick?" asked Chloe, again. "No…" replied Riley but suddenly Larry came up to Chloe and Riley all of a sudden "What's up Larry?" said Chloe. "Uh… Nothing." Said Larry. "What is up with everyone saying 'nothing' today?" complained Chloe. "Look Chloe, can we talk?" whispered Larry as he slowly walked away. "Look, I'll be right back. Just sit back and relax ok?" said Chloe as she smiled at Riley and walked away.

Larry was weirdly walking slowly in circles while looking downwards with his hands in his pocket.

"What now Larry? I really need to talk to Riley," said Chloe in a hurry. "I…" trembled Larry. "I… What Larry?" Chloe said urgently. "I… Umm… I…" Larry trembled again. He wanted to say something but couldn't say it. "Larry, this isn't funny, hurry up!" complained Chloe. "I… Wanted to ask you something!" Said Larry, out loud. Chloe rolled her eyes, "What? What did you want to ask me?" Larry breathed out and said, "I think I like this girl and it's not Riley… What do I do?" Chloe was surprised. Not Riley? Now that was something different. "Well, who is it?" asked Chloe. Larry looked behind him and turned back around. "That's the thing. You can't know." What? Chloe wondered. She can't know? Chloe slowly spoke, nicely. "Listen Larry, I don't know what you can do, except telling me who it is and talking to me about it. But we can't talk now 'cause I have to go to Riley. Come to my place at 7 tonight, I'll see you then." "Umm, I guess that's ok…" said Larry. Chloe hurried up and ran to Riley and then waved to Larry.

Chloe quickly spoke to Riley about what Larry and her talked about.

"Oh my gosh, do you know who Larry likes?" said Chloe really excitedly. "Umm… Am I supposed to say me?" said Riley. "Well not anymore! He likes someone else! How good is that? I mean YOU don't like Larry and now he doesn't like YOU!" said Chloe very happily. But Riley was still down and wasn't so happy. Chloe wondered what happened to Riley. Did she have a disease? "Riley? Earth to Riley? This is the part where you jump up and down!" said Chloe still thinking of what happened to Riley. "I'm not so happy for some reason." Replied back Riley. What? Not happy? Thought Chloe. Now definitely something was wrong here. "Riley, tell me what's wrong with you. Please? You've been so sad or upset for the last… 4 hours! And that is definitely not good for your face 'cause you haven't smiled once!" said Chloe. "I wanna go home, I feel sick…" said Riley as she crossed her arms slowly. "Ah! I told you that you were sick! Why didn't you tell me before when I asked you?" asked Chloe. "I was too sick to say anything. Sorry." Riley said as she apologized.

It's 7p.m. time for Larry to come over to the Carlson's

Ding!

"Right on time," said Chloe. Manuelo (who was having a shower) quickly runned down the stairs and then to the microwave. "That wasn't the microwave was it?" said Manuelo. "I'm afraid not," said Chloe as she laughed. Chloe walks to the door and opens it. "Hi Chloe, I know you like daisies so I got you a bunch," said Larry as he handed over the flowers to Chloe. "Umm… I like roses… But daises will do," said Chloe as she laughed again. "Do you want something to eat Larry? Like ice cream or snacks?" asked Chloe. "No, it's ok. I'll just sit here." Chloe thought, wow, he's normal. Chloe nodded her head and laughed again. "Riles! Come down stairs, Larry's here!" Chloe yelled. Oh no, Riley thought. "Umm… I… I'm still a bit sick. I'll be down there in a minute." Yelled Riley. "Take your time" Chloe yelled back. "So Larry…" said Chloe. Suddenly Larry bugged in and said, "Do you mind if I talk to your sister?" Chloe was confused, again. Weird, she thought. "Umm… Sure." said Chloe. Larry walked up stairs. Then he stood in front of Riley and Chloe's bedroom and knocked. Then Larry began to speak, "Hi Riles, do you mind if I come in?" Riley was nervous. But why? Larry wasn't going to kiss her or anything 'cause he likes someone else now right? "Uh, ok," said Riley, slowly.

Larry walked in and stood in front of Riley. "I wanted to tell you this first. I haven't told anyone yet." Riley was confuse. What? She thought. "Ok, what's up?" Larry said, "I like…"

Hey guys that's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. Anyways please review it and tell me what you think. Bye for now! Mwa xoxo


	2. A Crushed Crush

Hey guys, this is my second chaper for 'My Fair Larry' hope you guys enjoy it. And also review my fanfiction coz it really helps. Bye! xoxo

CONTINUED

"I like… Chloe," said Larry as he stared at Riley. What??? Chloe??? Riley was so confused. "What Larry?" said Riley with a confused kind of frown on her face. "You like my sister?" she said again. "Shhh! She doesn't know yet!" said Larry as he looked back to where the door was. "You can't tell her ok?" warned Larry. "But aren't you going to tell her anyway? I mean, she has got to know." Told Riley. Larry was thinking, but Riley didn't know what he was thinking about. Then all of a sudden Larry said, "I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Chloe, I'll see you later." And then he rushed out of the room. Riley could feel these weird feelings. But what was it? Was she… Jealous?

Larry walked downstairs and then spotted Chloe watching TV on the lounge. He could see her adorable face, long wavy hair, and those bright green eyes. But then he kind of thought about something. Why didn't he like Riley anymore? Oh well, he thought. Riley didn't like him anyway. Larry walked towards where Chloe was. "Umm, Chloe… Can we talk now?" Chloe quickly turned around and saw Larry. "Yeah of course, sit down." Said Chloe.

Larry was speechless, he has never been so nervous in his life. Then Larry said, "Ok… Umm… You know how I told you that I like someone that's not Riley." Chloe listened very carefully, anxious to know who the girl was. "Yeah…" said Chloe. Larry was now really nervous. "Well…" Chloe listened more carefully. "Larry, you can tell me. Don't be shy." Told Chloe. Larry didn't have any other choice. She had to know that he liked her someday… Right? Then all of a sudden Larry blurted out, "I LIKE YOU CHLOE!" Chloe was shocked, and speechless. She had nothing to say. Chloe tried to calm down. Larry stood up and started walking away from Chloe. Then Chloe told Larry, "Ok Larry. I promised to listen to you so I am. But I really wanna know… Why me?"


End file.
